


Detention

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape assigns Harry a detention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention I

**Author's Note:**

> For the hp100 prompt "Help."

“Mister Potter.”

Harry didn’t bother to look up from his plate. Even if he hadn’t instantly recognized Snape’s deep voice, Ron’s expression made it clear who was behind him. “Yes, Professor?”

“Detention. My classroom. Seven.”

Before Harry could reply, Ron spat, “what for?”

“I do not need to explain myself to you, Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor, unless you’d like to help Mister Potter serve his detention.”

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry kicked him under the table. Frowning at his friend, Ron shook his head. “No, Sir.”

Snape nodded sharply, and without another word he walked away.


	2. Detention II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows up for his detention

Promptly at seven, Harry arrived at Snape’s classroom. He had barely closed the door when lips descended on his.

When Severus finally released him, Harry smiled saucily. “Wow. Miss me much?”

“You have no idea.” Severus began attacking Harry’s neck.

“Well, passing my N.E.W.T.s was – Oh Merlin – Kind of important.” Harry moaned and gave in to the sensations of Severus’s wicked mouth.

.o.o.

Later, as they lay together in Severus’s bed, Harry smirked.

“What?”

“Imagine if Ron had taken you up on your threat and chose to come help me.”

Severus just groaned and buried his head in his lover’s side.


End file.
